Shopping in the City
Hastie Lanyon: *It was a sunny afternoon, a cool autumn breeze turning the yellowing leaves of the trees in one of the great lungs of London. Hyde Park was filled with people making the most of the weather before it turned sour. A certain doctor happened to be one of them. Between meeting snobby sponsors and keeping the Lodgers at bay, he usually found himself hard-pressed to find the time to relax. But today was a nice day. A quiet day. A peaceful day. Or so he thought.* Mz.Hyde: COME BACK HERE WITH MY SHIT YOU LITTLE FUCKER!!!! *The peace of the park was disrupted by Mz. Hyde chasing a squirrel.* Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie was pulled away from his musings by a familiar voice shouting obscenities at a squirrel. Cringing at the thought of Mz. Hyde running into someone he knew, he started to follow the sound. Soon after, a squirrel flitted by, followed by a certain Hyde who ran into him, making them both tumble to the ground.* Mz.Hyde: HAH! I GOT YOU YOU LITTLE SHIT!! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR RIBB- oh, it's just you Nastie. Hastie Lanyon: Ack, pleased to see you too. What are you running around for? Mz.Hyde: A squirrel ran off with my hair ribbons! *At this moment Hastie notices that her hair is down, a river of gold flowing down to her waist.* Hastie Lanyon: ... I didn't know your hair was that long... Anyway, couldn't you just get new ribbons? Mz.Hyde: Do I look like I have money to buy new ribbons?! Hastie Lanyon: Ah yes, there's that... I suppose I could treat you to some new ones., if it please you. Mz.Hyde: What? So you can say I owe you something in the future? No thank you! Hastie Lanyon: No, as a friendly gesture. Look, if you want to go run after a rodent all day long then by all means, do so. But I'm not climbing trees or rummaging through bushes for some ribbons. Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde considered Hastie's argument. Chasing a squirrel all day is tiring and frustrating. Not to mention that the ribbons will be destroyed by the squirrel's teeth. Plus Nastie has plenty of money, what's 25 pence on a hair ribbon?* If you insist. Hastie Lanyon: Alright, lead the way. But I'm not going to some shady suburb, mind you. Mz.Hyde: Well where do you suggest then?! Hastie Lanyon: I don't know, I don't buy ribbons! Where'd you get yours? Mz.Hyde: A garbage can. Hastie Lanyon: A garbage... Let's just go into the city and see what we find, yes? Worst case scenario you can ask Rachel if she has any spare ones. Mz.Hyde: Ummm... we're IN the city. Hastie Lanyon: We're in a park, I'm talking about the City, as in the shops, though NOT the Mall. Mz.Hyde: Why NOT the mall?! Hastie Lanyon: Because the Mall is the greatest shady suburb in all of England! Mz.Hyde: Alright then Pussie Hastie, where do women of the upperclass go to pick out accessories?! Hastie Lanyon: Wh- ah, never mind. I don't know, but we'll probably find something by just looking. Mz.Hyde: Whatever... let's just go. *She starts walking off." Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie sighed as he watched her walk away before joining her on their quest for ribbons.* Mz.Hyde: So which way is the fancy district? *She asked when they reached the park gateway.* Hastie Lanyon: Battersea is just south of here. I think we'll be able to find something there. Did you have anything specific in mind? Mz.Hyde: The hell is"Battersea"?! Hastie Lanyon: It's the "fancy district" you asked for. Mz.Hyde: What kind of a name is "Battersea" for a fancy district?! It sounds like a pancake house! Hastie Lanyon: Don't look at me, I didn't pick the name! Although it does sound like a pancake house... Mz.Hyde: Can we go to a pancake house?! Hastie Lanyon: Sure, but first we need to find a ribbon for you, lest we forget. Mz.Hyde: Well, which one of these shops is a women's store? Hastie Lanyon: Just keep looking until you find a shop with dresses and such displayed in the storefront and run towards it. Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde stops and looks around, quickly finding a store called Le Sissi`e.* Le Sissy? Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie couldn''t help but smile at her pronounciation.* Fair enough. Go on, see if you find something you like. Obtained From Role-Playing page for pg. 61! Category:Main Plot Category:Life Continues